Caliphate of Andalusia
The Caliphate was officially created when a Raider gang called Mujahid from Moroccan origins and Islamic beliefs arrived in the war zone that was Granada and after a year of fighting in the ruined city, they ended up conquering it. The creation of one of the most dangerous warring and religious factions in the territory of the desert of Andalucia History. Origins. What would later be known as the Caliphate of Andalucia was originally a band of Muslim origins, coming from inhabitants of the arid wasteland that is the Morocco of the Great War. The Mujahid as they were called were a group formed by former religious radicals who, due to their remote protection in the Moroccan Atlas mountain range, managed to endure and survive mostly the nuclear Holocaust. But they still had to cope with mutations and groups of outlaws or peacemakers. Several decades later, the Mujahid were like a desert tribe. Mounted in military vehicles repaired and adapted to the desert together with horses, they traveled through the wilderness that was the hottest desert in Morocco. It was then that they arrived in the city of Ceuta, an ancient Spanish city that had been transformed into a port of pirates and slaves but through the Strait of Gibraltar, one could observe the Iberian peninsula. His goal was set at that time when one of the oldest Sheikh spoke about the goals of the first Mujahid; The conquest of the christian land known as Spain. Arming himself with all kinds of weapons and swords, in one night assaulting the city of Ceuta exterminating all the slaves and pirates descended from the original Spaniards. The slaves; of a large Muslim majority were freed and enlisted. After the occupation of Ceuta, the Mujahid managed to repair a cruise that allowed the transport of the entire population to the peninsula, landing at El Varadero. War of Granada. When they landed, few Mujahid spoke Spanish, they were quickly called Los Moros by the survivors. It should be noted that thirty years ago the Great Winter had passed. The population was still recovering from the decimation of the weather event. When they quickly disembarked, they subdued the locals, whom they surrendered, they tried to convert to Islam but those who resisted, were executed through the cross or sometimes enslaved as hundreds of cases of women who ended up as concubines of Mujahid officers. Soon they approached what was Granada, ruins that had become a war zone between gangs. With the experience of desert warfare and rapid assaults, the known al-muhahidim, they opened a corridor between the ruins as the veterans advanced almost unopposed taking advantage of the surprise caused by the arrival of the bands of men with turbans and well equipped and trained direction to the old Arab citadel and Palace which snatched the Raider gang known as Los cipayos. The Mujahid expelled the cipayos from the old fortress, then fortify it. Because of the huge number of Mujahid it was easy to carry out a tactic called Human wave Attack. The gangs that occupied Haza Grande and San Ildefonso surrendered when the Muslims captured their officers. Centro-Sagrario managed to withstand the onslaught but could not avoid being flanked when San Matias-Realejo was conquered with the total massacre of the Jewish descendants who fanatically resisted the Muslims. The massacres committed in the battle of the Realejo were such that it caused the South to surrender as soon as the Fanatics who exercised as spearhead in the offensives approached. In the winter of 2160. Granada ended entirely under the domination of the newly created Caliphate. The first Caliph was Musa Ibn Ziyad, who pursued a strong religious militarist policy, causing numerous Raiders bands to leave the surroundings of Granada which began to rebuild and fortify itself by building a wall known as the Grenadine Wall Golden Age. The period known as the Golden Age was after the end of the wars against the Raiders gangs. Musa Ibn Zayid issued edicts that allowed the passage of commercial caravans through their domains to part of the trade of arms, ammunition, supplies, even slaves. I believe the Defense Tax, which forced merchants to donate a tenth of their objects for sale to the Caliphate in exchange for duty free trade, caused a remarkable rearmament and supply. After Musa’s death in 2200 at the age of 90, an internal power struggle developed in Granada, the combatants were the legitimate and bastard sons of Musa. Finally the sixth son; Tudmir ibn Musa succeeded in taking command after killing or having his brothers killed. Tudmir continued his father’s footsteps but showed an interest in the opening of the Bunker in Gibraltar. This logically led to the Grenada Crusade by the New Spanish Army. Culture. The Caliphate stands out for a culture similar to that of the Arab countries during the time of the Crusades. In the Caliphate, religion has an important role alongside the value of war against the infidels, this has caused any war against any outside enemy to be called Jihad. Another point to note is the applied justice, based on the Muslim holy book: The Koran where the treatment of criminals, women even in times of war, is explained, things that have been based on improving certain aspects. Economy The Caliphate stands out for a culture similar to that of the Arab countries during the time of the Crusades. In the Caliphate, religion has an important role alongside the value of war against the infidels, this has caused any war against any outside enemy to be called Jihad. Another point to note is the applied justice, based on the Muslim holy book: The Koran where the treatment of criminals, women even in times of war, is explained, things that have been based on improving certain aspects. Weapons Army The fighting forces of the Caliphate were divided into al-muhahidim, junds and ghulams or ghilmans. *Al-muhahidim: the Muslim army was always reinforced by the fighters of the faith (al-muhahidim o (Muya-hidīn), who came as volunteers of the holy war or jihad. They came from both the Al-Andalus and the other side of the strait, they used to be used as cannon fodder in front of the formation. They were commanded by the sayj to the guzāt or "teacher of the volunteers of the faith" *Junds: They were the second element of the caliphal troops because of their importance. The contingents were mobilized in the line of duty of every Muslim to participate in the fight against the infidels. The Junds thus recruited by the Generals upon receiving the order of the caliph were in a certain number, communicated in advance. They used to wear helmets and full armor. The State provided soldiers with everything they needed for weapons and ammunition. They used various types of weapons: Individual weapons such as rifles, shotguns, assault rifles and ammunition of all kinds. *Ghulams: Originally they came from slaves, from prisoners of war, but later they would be very often bought from children. was trained to be professional soldiers who must protect the highest authority. They were armed with the best weapons apart from fighting with swords making them dangerous in close combat, they were known to die before withdrawing and in case the latter occurred, it was by direct order of a superior. Notable Individuals Musa Ibn Ziyad The first leader of the caliphate of Andalusia, Musa ibn Ziyad ascended to the position for his fanaticism and leadership. Having Inherited a Shattered and demoralised unit, Musa engaged in a program of Rebuilding and restructuring, while also taking Steps to staunch Losses and Bring what was left back up to Fighting condition. The son of one of the Army’s Founding Officers, Musa Genuinely believes in its Goals of Creating a Islamic state in Spain. He is unashamedly opposed to Ghouls and Super Mutants, and Sees them as Being a Blight on the Earth that must be eliminated. His Manner is usually Blunt and to the point, Leaving little room for niceties or small talk. It is only in Negotiations with Potential Allies that he shows any Degree of Tact or Diplomacy. Tudmir ibn Musa The second leader of the Caliphate is Tudmir Ibn Musa. Born with a physical problem that prevented him from performing direct combat tasks, his authoritarian personality and religiosity caused the conservative circles of the Caliphate to respect him. Later his command in combat led the army to respect him later. When his father died he was underestimated because he was the son of a Christian but that was his mistake. His little piety caused him to execute his brothers in one way or another. Category:Groups Category:Desert Of Andalusia Category:Cults